


Brokeback

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes home and finds Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokeback

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember who betaed this little thing. Whoever it was, thank you!
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt: Tears.
> 
> I regret nothing ;)

"Arthur? Are you there?"

The soft blue-ish glow from the TV, and the music, showed him that Arthur was at home, even though he didn’t react. 

Merlin set his backpack down and ruffled his hair, after taking the baseball hat off, before he made his way over.

When he saw Arthur on the couch, clinging to one of the pillows, tears streaming down his face, Merlin was next to him in an instant, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close, and letting him sob on his shoulder. 

They really needed to talk about Arthur watching ‘Brokeback Mountain’ alone again.


End file.
